Watching Clownphobiacs with Chad
by ChannySeddieluv13
Summary: Really long One-Shot After Random Acts of Disrespect. Channyish. Since Chad scared the kids off last time with his clown apperence he now has to watch them again. Sonny has to help him. Craziness should follow! Reviews love! I need some love!


Sonny with a Chance one-shot "Watching Clownphobiacs with Chad." Sonny POV 

(Ok heres another one-shot since I liked Airplane from Glendovia so much. It's actually quite longer. I divided it haha although I had to cut the end short and I was sorta tired of writing at that point so it's aight I guess . It's after Random acts of Disrespect. Sonny and Chad get to watch those kids together and help manage their clown fear. Haha I got this idea quite a while back when I was on my awesome SWAC forum I love it there! Check it out if your not busy and haven't already. It's a really cool site full of obsessed swac lovers that want to lick Sterling Knights amazing hair! (don't worry we're just crazy!) Everybody there is just so awesome! Sorry for the wait for this one and if you have any more ideas (preferably not episode-based because I've done 2 of those with one-shot and my multi chappies) for one shots or stories I would like them! (I have one idea but I don't know whether I should make it Seddie or Channy. They go to a water park and go on the biggest slide together and one is scared.) Sorry it took so long but I'm lazy! Read and Review cause Reviews = love and I need some! Plus It's a one-shot so I won't update!)

Well another crazy thing just happened around here. An old person won our "Be So Random for a day" contest (I bet we're not having another of those anytime soon.) We had to look for a sketch to put her in that

wasn't dangerous. (as much as some of my castmates wanted otherwise) So we thought a sketch about the elderly would be a good idea. They then said it was offensive and for people never to watch the show again. We got hate from several people and when we tried to make it up to them they robbed a bank! The police chased us and then just when we were about to be caught it turned out they were faking us out! So that was crazy. I'm on my way to Mackenzie Falls right now cause someone snapped the fish for the aquarium sketch in half and I bet anything it's Chad Dylan Cooper and his Mackenzie Falls gang. You know I found him with his hair up in curlers earlier this week. That was hilarious. Although I'm not really that sure but I think he was worried about going bald because he mentioned going melon and those are round and bald. No not his beautiful hair! Wait no psh I don't think his hair is beautiful what am I thinking? Not that I love his hair and don't want him to lose it that's for sure!

I walk in.

"Chad, Did you snap-"

Oh. My. Gosh! I'm cut off by how goofy he looks. Chad is partially bald in the center and he has orange hair around the sides! Add that to the fact the that he's wearing a red shirt with white polka dots with jeans and big shoes and he actually looks like a clown.

"Wow Chad. What the heck happened?" I ask then start laughing at how crazy he looks.

"Don't laugh, It's horrible! My amazing Chadtastic hair all melon and clown like! I did just catch a ride on a kids bike though. I went by your set!"

His phone then rings.

"C D cool what up fool?"

"Really Chad?"

"Shh" He motions for me to be quiet. "Yes Mr. Condor?…Oh no that's bad… I scared the kids worse?.. I have to handle them again?…Yes sir I will."

I giggle "Really you scared them worse?"

"Nothing that was just Sonny giggling…Helper what?…. She has to help?"

I do? Uh oh this can't be good. I'm stuck with Chad doing this with kids afraid of anything funny. Plus I can't back down or So Random will be canceled. This really can't be good.

" Oh no we can't do that. I mean I can handle them myself without scaring them again…..No don't cancel our show I'll do it! Send the kids back over…Yes I'll fix my hair first ….Bye." He hangs up. "Looks like we're stuck together." He smiles at me. Stupid adorable smile!

"Oh please I'd rather be stuck with a sick cow and trust me those are waaayy bad. I've got to keep my job though not to mention Tawni, Nico,Grady, and Zora would kill me."

"Suurrre you would on the cow thing. You like spending time with the greatest actor of his generation and just won't admit it."

That last statement was true but no one can make me say it is. Instead time to pull out his enemy. "I'll admit it. I enjoy spending time with Zac Efron."

Chad's mouth is wide open. "Oh you did not!"

"Yeah Chad I did."

"I'm a zillion times better then him."

"Yeah right now you sure look a zillion times better then him ."I remark sarcastically and gaze at his clown appearance.

"Ahhhh your right! How am I gonna fix my hair in time? I have got nothing because some idiot I fired forgot to reorder stuff."

"I think Tawni may have some stuff in our dressing room. Do you think we can go there?"

"Well maybe but…"

"But what?"

"You'd be the one fixing my hair and-"

Ugh. He probably has professionals for that and thinks I'm not good enough.

"What I'm not good enough? I just need to wash it and put Tawni's stuff in it."

"How do I know you aren't gonna do something? Our shows are rivals remember?"

"Oh so you don't trust me?"

" No! I mean I kind of do. I don't really have much of a choice so let's just go."

"Fine we will."

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I grab his arm and pull him over as we walk over to the dressing room. We're always doing that "fine!" "good!" thing. It's kinda our thing. Not that we have anything if…never mind.

We get in there and I tell Chad to wait on Tawni's couch while I'm grabbing her hair stuff. He then gets up without me knowing and I hear a door open and then Chad snickering.

"Hey Sonny I found your closet door. There's a Mackenzie Falls poster with me on it."

"Chad! I told you to wait on the couch!"

"Which meant I had to get up. Remember?"

"Just don't go in there- and if your pulling your stupid trick then I said to go in there."

"I'm taking a step in there."

"Noooo!" I run over and jump in front of him before he gets the chance. I have one of his autographs in there and stuff with him all over it when I watched the Falls back in Wisconsin before I met it's self-absorbed jerk of a star and I figure Tawni wouldn't look in there because she hates my clothes. I have my reasons for keeping it. Certainly not because I like him if that's what your implying. What are you a relationship wizard like Selena?

"Haha I was teasing. I wasn't gonna go in there. Is there more things with me in it?"

"Of course not! I would never watch the Falls. My cousin gave me that poster and I didn't wanna throw it out" Dang my voice is high. Just keep talking. "Anyway I got the stuff just take a chair and go by that sink over there."

"Did you have that poster to look at my one sparkly eye?"

"Go over there!"

"Ok ok."

He gets up, grabs a chair and heads over to the sink. "Just fix it already, Sonny."

I start washing the little bit of clown hair he has left. Some of it falls out into the sink.

"Great I'm getting more MELON!" he yells, noticing.

"Chad be patient I'm working on it."

"CDC is not that patient!"

"Well try! For me!"

"Ahhh that water is hottt!"

"Sorry!"

I put some hair dye in the red part and some regrowth cream in the other places. Don't think I like the way it feels though cause I don't. I sure don't/

"Ok should be back to normal in a bit. Tawni only gets stuff that works really well."

"It'd better be. I think we should head back to my set now though" "Ok then let's go!"

His hair is starting to look good again. It grows in pretty quickly. I wait as we get there and he changes shirts.

"Do I look less like a clown now?"

"Yeah."

He looks in the mirror.

"Back to looking Chadtastically amazing! Awesome!"

"Stop it Chad the kids are here." I say motioning to the 5 kids now here.

"Oh hey kids. I got my hair fixed."

The kids scream and run to me. "I think seeing you like that scared them and now they can't see you normal. It's ok kids he won't hurt you he's not a clown anymore." I comfort them.

"What? How are they still scared of me? If it has to be one of us it should be you considering your on a freaking Comedy funny clowny Show!" he yells the last part.

They yell and cuddle to me again. "Gosh Chad! Did you yell at them like that too? No wonder you scared them worse."

"Well Sorry then!"

"Then when you said that So Random was close to a you-know-what free zone a few days ago."

"I'm too important to remember what I said a few days ago. Although apparently you aren't." He smiles amused while saying the last part.

"Shut up and help me fix the kids. How'd you do it before? Before those hair rods backfired?" I giggle again remembering his clown appearance.

"Let them tour both sets, while keeping them away from anything funny. Then I let them watch Mackenzie Falls."

"So many things wrong with that. First off aren't they too young to watch your show? Second how'd they react to my set besides when we bumped into each other?"

"For the first one yes but Mr. Condor said to do whatever it takes. For the Second I didn't show them the prop house because that's too funny and there's a scary rat in the photo booth! I helped show them there's nothing to be afraid of on that set anyway."

"Did you Chad Did you really?" I challenge. "Or did they run away back to your set screaming?"

"No that wasn't how it stopped at all."

"I'll ask them then."

"Ok fine it was but I fixed it! I say we show them funny stuff a bit at a time and then let them watch Mackenzie Falls again. It worked last time and now there's two of us."

"Exactly how does Mackenzie Falls help? Plus they're too young!" Honestly how does he expect young kids to get a show like his? They aren't tweens yet.

"It distracts them! Plus they like Drama. Look, It worked before just do it with me."

"Ok then. Exactly how old are they Chad? And what are there names?"

He admires his hair in the mirror once more. "I should care about that why?"

Uggh So typical. Of course he wouldn't know that. I can handle kids though even if he can't. I babysat a little with Lucy back in Wisconsin.

"Hey guys." I say sweetly motioning to them as Chad isn't even watching because he's too absorbed with his hair being back to normal. "Since Chad only ended up scaring you guys more I'm here to help him. I'm Sonny."

"Oh." The little boy with blond hair says. "Chad told us about you. You're his Frienimy on So Random that secretly likes him."

Well kids do say crazy stuff sometimes don't they? Yet..

"What? Chad said that?"

"Sorta. But he scared me and stole my bike! I want my bike back!" The boy in the hat says, angrily.

Chad would steal a bike from a kid? That jerk!

"Don't worry I'll make sure to get it back for you and make sure that doesn't happen. What are your names?" I ask them.

The girl with short brown hair then speaks "I'm Lanie" She points to the boy with the hat "Bob" The other girl "Anne." The blond boy who kinda looks like a younger Chad "Chase" and the black boy "Jack. Most of us are 8 but Chase is 7."

"And Chad let you watch Mackenzie Falls? Never mind look we're gonna look around my set a bit and Chad and I won't show you anything too bad ok."

"Ok." All of them say.

Jack tugs at my shirt. "What is it?" I ask.

"Can we have lunch afterward?

"Sure."

I go get Chad. "Chad are you done admiring your fixed hair yet? We're gonna go." He doesn't answer. '

"Chad? Chad!"

"Five more minutes. Then I'll go."

"No! C'mon!"

"No!"

"Fine." I know a trick! I start to walk away but pull his chair out from under him.

"What the..Ahh.""Sorry just needed you up."

"It's aight."

Wow he forgave me.

We head through the hallways. Chase tells me he likes the wall design of us and that the flowers are pretty.

"Aw thanks." He already seems like a sweet boy.

"Hey Chase what about my Mackenzie Fall posters? Do you like my pose?" He asks, making the exact same pose on that poster. Last time I saw him do that was when I first met him and was starstruck. Quite a bit has changed since then.

"I didn't get Mackenzie Falls. Why do they keep trying to take his falls? Plus Mack and Chloe are gross. Boys have cooties." Laney says.

"We do Not! Girls do! Bob protests.

"Yeah you do." Annie argues against him.

"Guys enough fighting! No one has cooties."

"Are you sure about that Sonny?"

"Chad don't encourage them." I think he's making it worse.

"There's one on your shoulder." He says, lightly hitting my shoulder.

"Really Chad Really? Your as bad as them!"

"Oh I am. Am I?" He starts swatting my shoulder more. I like how it feels though but I do it back. Wait I don't like how it feels I'm not supposed to.

"Sonny I thought you said to stop fighting." Chase says, tugging at my shirt again.

Better Stop.

"Oh we will. Chad Stop being a Bad influence. I think we should listen to Chase here."

"Bad influence. Oh yeah?"

"Stop it!"

"Yeah Chad. He says to stop it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

We're in the room with the sketch sets now. It's got the one's for all sort of sketches. Check it out girls, Fasty's, Gassie and a few of the rest.

I'm gonna show them "See I can show you guys that funny stuff is nothing to fear. Your afraid of them attacking you, or giving you nightmares right?"

The kids nodd.

"Well my older brother keeps placing evil Halloween scary clown masks in my room at night when I'm trying to sleep. Chad was the real life reminder of that. That's scarrry.. " Bob says, the last part coming out in a nervous voice. "He doesn't stop even after telling mom."

"Well real life clowns aren't out to get you. Did Chad try to hurt you when he looked like that?"

"No because we ran away in time!" says Lanie. "It was close though."

"Chad doesn't hurt anybody right Chad?"

He picked the worst time to be killing a fly!

The kids scream and cuddle to me again.

"I'm Sorry what? That annoying fly was buzzing around me. He can't be on my perfect skin!"

"I was trying to explain to them how you don't hurt anybody." I look down. Little Chase is still hugging onto me.

"I don't."

"Chad you just killed a fly!"

"It was annoying! And I really didn't want it on me."

"Well try to make yourself seem less scary to them."

"Oh so you want me to hug you?"

"Yes. For them." Oh yeah for them that's a good excuse.

"One question."

"Yes Chad?"

"Could you PLEASE-" He starts to yell but thankfully changes it. "I mean please get the kid off of hugging you first?"

"Maybe I shouldn't. Dakota had to dance between us once didn't she?"

"Please Sonny!"

"Chase got scared. Plus he's the youngest and sweetest!

"Sonny! Get Chase off!" He has a jealous glare in his eyes. His deep blue ocean-wide eyes. That shine like sapphires. Really pretty ones. Wait no I can't do that again! Pull it together Sonny. Back to the kid.

"Chase can you please get off of me. Chad's about to show you how gentile he can be."

"Gentile?"

"Yes Chase. Now please can you let go for me."

"Ok Sonny."

I get a hug from a sweet little boy and Chad in the same few minutes wow.

"Chad show them how sweet and cuddly you are. Maybe I'll tolerate a bit of our fake date cuddling again."

"Ha Ok." He hugs me and cuddles me again. He's adorable sweet Chad again. The one that makes my heart pound ugh. Stupid cute sweet side of Chad!

"See kids he's cuddly."

"Then how come he killed the…ooh my bike!" Bob finds his bike by the main stage.

"Ok he's cuddly. Now I'm hungry!" Jack says rubbing his tummy.

"Ok We'll get lunch after I show you this next thing.

"Ok you proved Chad isn't bad but that doesn't mean anything towards the real things!" Lanie says.

"Ok. Let's start by saying Not all comedy is bad. Have any of you ever seen So Random? I ask them.

"And that's supposed to be comedy that's not bad?" Chad giggles.

"Be quiet Chad! I'm trying to help them. Besides if you hate on the show you've obviously seen it."

"I've never seen it. I make fun of it from the people who watch it for me." Sure he does.

"Anyways kids back to my question."

Jack, Bob and Anne shake there heads.

"I watched it until that scary clown sketch.." Laney says. That was a sketch before I joined.

"I watch it. I started when you were in the cast." Chase tells me. "You're pretty"

"Aw thanks Chase." I think Chase has a little 1st grade crush on me. I think Chad knows that too. I'll test that out. "Chad isn't he cute?"

"Sure adorable" His teeth are gritted though.

"Well Laney and Chase at least have seen that not all Comedy is like that. For the other three of you. I'll just hand Jack a pie." I take a pie.

"Mmm piee!" He starts licking it.

"Jack enough of that. Now." I whisper in his ear that he's going to smear it in Chad's face when I count to three.

"I wanna eat it though!"

"Just go. Ok One two….Three!"

Jack smears the pie in Chads face.

The rest of the kids are at first scared but then began to laugh a bit at how goofy Chad looks.

"Sonny What was that for? I'm covered in pie with Jack's Spit on it! Ewww!"

"But did it hurt Chad?"

"Well… ok no."

"Not scary?"

"No but it was Messy!"

"Well it proved at least that parts not bad. See we got them to laugh a bit!"

Chad takes some off his face and smears it on mine. "Who's laughing now?"

"You did not!"

"I did!"

Chad proceeds to wipe some on me and I grab more pies off the rack.

The kids just watch for a while and giggle a bit as Chad and I proceed to fight with the pies.

"Sonny! You got whipped cream on my hair!" He blows the whipped cream at me.

"I've got a banana bit on my nose!" I say rubbing it against his forehead. "I think that helped though we're both covered in pie."

"Yep nothing left at all. Suppose we should wash off and eat." Wait Chad has his hands behind his back.

"Chad what do you-" That's as far as I get before he throws the last pie. I duck though and the pie lands in Chase's face.

I gasp realizing what Chad did! Poor Chase! "Chad you jerk look what you di-" I get cut of though. Wait Chase is smiling and not running away crying.

"That wasn't bad guys!" He takes the pie tin off of his face. "In fact I'm gonna make Chad the king of the pie tin! Sonny can you pick me up?"

"Sure Chase." I lift him up and he puts the pie tin with the remaining pie in it on Chads head.

"Noooo wha!"

I smile and laugh. "Just go with it Chad."

"Lunchtime yet?" Jack asks.

"Yes. Chad showed you the cafeteria when his hair was in curlers right? Can you four go ahead over there while the three of us get cleaned up."

"Let's go!" Jack exclaims, leading the way. Bob, Anne, and Lanie follow.

"Hey Chase buddy. Hop on my shoulders and we can go wash up in the hose outside." Well he quickly got on my shoulders.

"Horsy back!"

Chad is wiping stuff off his clothes and frowning .

"Oh c'mon Chad that was fun." I try to cheer him up.

"Well sorta…"

"I'll let you spray me with the hose first." I tell him.

"Ok."

We get outside to the hose. Chase hops off my shoulders.

"Here Chad you hold the hose and I'll go turn it on."

"Ok"

When I turn the hose on, water sprays straight in Chad's face.

"You tricked me!"

"You had the hose turned the wrong way silly!" I laugh as I grab the hose and gently rinse off Chase. Chad whispers something in Chase's ear and he then grabs the hose, puts his thumb to it and sprays me.

"Hey! Did Chad tell you to do tha-"

Apparently because they're both laughing. We then have a spray fight with the hose until all of us are clean. Chase picks a flower from the grass for me and I put it in my hair. Chad glares at Chase for a second. He's just being sweet why shouldn't Chad like him? Oh, yeah. But he can be sweet too at times he has his moments. Moments that -No must not think about that! Bob, Lanie, Anne, and Jack are sitting at a table with food at it when we arrive. I glance at the food and all I see is fries and pie! Not healthy at all!

"Ooh looks good!" Chase says as he sits down at the table.

"Guys that's not very good for you! Why don't we go pick out something else?" I ask them.

Chad just happens to look at Marshall over there filling his plate.

"Then how come your producer is eating it?"

"Because he broke up with Bitterman! You're not really helping Chad!"

"Oh yeah? I've done a fine job! I put up with your stupid pies I got rinsed I-"

"Chad you had to admit that was fun." I know he thinks that. Cause I know people. For once I get to make him admit something.

"Never!"

"Admit it Chad." I say, smiling at him.

"Fine! It….was….fun" he says, stumbling through it.

"Good then. C'mon kids why don't we get a sandwich." I say taking them back to the line. "You can have some of those for dessert afterward."

"Sandwich is such a lame way of saying it. Sammich now that's better. That's the Chad Dylan Cooper way to say it."

All the kids start saying stuff about wanting Sammichs.

"Ok really Chad you had to do that?"

"Yup. Now get me another sammich!"

Lunch is over. The only other thing that happened is they had pie for dessert and Chase smeared a little whipped cream on Chads face and the others joined, giggling before I stopped them. At least they got over the pie smearing part of clowning and comedy. But I still have quite a bit to teach them. Back to the So Random Set we go!

I pick up a squirting flower.

"See kids This just squirts water. Nothing to be afraid of. Just water ok?"

"But it's unexpected because it's a flower." Lanie says

"So? That part is funny. Not Scary. Watch this." Chad had been looking at the latest _Tween Weekly _and hadn't really been paying attention. I was about to trick him and use a joke me and my cast had made up. **(****This is only a few epies before Falling for the falls. They could have easily made up the joke before hand.) **"So Chad?" I ask "Who's on the cover this time?"

"Me and my Mackenzie Falls cast! Duh!"

"You said Falls!" I squirt him with the flower.

"What the..? "

"Just go with it! Did it hurt?"

"No."

"See?"

I look back. Anne, Lanie and Bob are under the bleachers yelling for me not to squirt them.

Chase and Jack remain sitting there with nervous expressions.

"Sonny you scared them!"

I'm not letting it stop me. I'll fix it. The pie thing was fine and I'll keep going just helping them. "But there's nothing wrong with it. It's just water. Anyway I think you guys handled it well. Chase and Jack good job for staying there. Look Chad's ok guys! "

"I just stayed here because I was trying to think of ribs." Jack says.

"I guess he is ok." Anne says coming out. Lanie and Bob join her.

I then squirt them and they scream but it's not as bad.

"Very good. Now let's move on to our next thing. Chad could you grab one of those balloons over there for me?"

"I hate Balloons though!" Bob says. "They pop loud and balloon animals are freaky."

"Chad won't pop it. Right Chad? It'll be ok." I ask looking over to him. He's blowing up the balloon. It deflates and makes that noise. Lanie and Chase laugh a bit at that and the others are silent. I glare at Chad.

"What Sonny? You saw it coming. I did it when I was trying to cheer you up remember."

"Yeah and then you filmed Gassies funeral!"

"You know I have to be like that sometimes."

"Yeah. Just hand me the balloon and I'll do it." He had already started blowing it up again and it deflated again and made the noise.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah. Hey you're the show with the farting dog so I wouldn't be talking! And he went all over the plastic trees!"

"Let it go. He's a dog!"

I blow up the balloon. I don't let go of it too soon unlike some blonde three-named jerk in the room. Yet I never stay mad at him. After all I think he's trying hard to help. No matter how bad it might seem.

"So why would the animal look freaky guys? Your not afraid of the real animal. This is just the balloon. Balloons are ok." I twist the balloon to form a dog and hold it up.

"Ahhh freaky dog!" Bob starts peddling to get away on his bicycle and the other kids run after him though. This is gonna take a while.

I got them calmed down to the balloons. Chad tried to help again but he kept letting go. Next was the makeup and I did that on the mirror. That alone took about 2 hours. The point is the stuff is working. I let them see an episode of So Random so they could see Comedy alone. Then it was time to send them back. Chase gave me a cheek kiss on the way out and I calmly tell Chad to calm down. Why is he getting So upset anyway? It's just a little kid crush. Not like he didn't have ladies at that age. Maybe after Tawni he moved on to older ladies. They only last a week though. Why is he so bad? I want to see him last longer with someone. See him last long with- Never mind I'm so stupid to think that. Yet I do. Ugggh stupid adorable jerk throb with sweet moments. Anyway today was more fun then I thought. Although it was sorta tiring.

Chad told me that Mr. Condor called and said they were cured. That's good news. Uh oh what if he..

"You didn't invite them back right? We don't want that to happen to them again because we wanna be safe."

"Relax. I didn't do that. So yesterday I noticed you seemed to use me as an example of clowns being nice a lot. What was that about?"

Oh gosh. I didn't notice that.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Uhh…well you were the only one I could use."

"Ok then." Phew got out of that easy.

"Oh and Sonny?" He starts before I leave.

"Yes?"

"If I ever have to go through something like that again and hopefully I won't, would you do it with me?"

"Fine I guess I will."

We proceed with our "Good" "Fine" Fighting but it's calmer and we're smiling.

"So are we good?" I ask.

"Good enough to watch crazy kids."

"That's for sure."


End file.
